


I'm A Desert You're An Ocean (It's Your Motion That I Need)

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Orgasm extension, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: Fjord wasn’t sure how they’d managed to get there in the first place; a few too many ales for Caleb and whiskeys for Fjord, tantalising promises whispered between the two at the table before Caleb excused himself to bed and Fjord, waiting until he’d finished his last glass, followed after.It took all of one second after he’d knocked on Caleb’s door to be dragged in and pressed against the wall, the smaller, slighter man pressing the entire length of his body against the half-orc’s.-Title from 'The Heat' by The Score





	I'm A Desert You're An Ocean (It's Your Motion That I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened. Have fun kiddie beans.
> 
> -Title from 'The Heat' by The Score
> 
> Feel free to shoot any requests for fics my way at agentoakysart on tumblr.

**_ I’m A Desert You’re An Ocean (Its Your Motion That I need) _ **

Fjord felt as thought his skin was burning; trails of ash and smouldering flesh left behind in the wake of Caleb’s fingertips as they traced down his chest to rest on his stomach, bracing him as he rose and fell in controlled measures over Fjord’s hips.

“Caleb- _gods_ ,” his words a choked prayer to a ruthless celestial entity as Caleb maintained the slow, maddening pace they’d kept up for what felt like an eon. Fjord hadn’t dared open his eyes lest he be subject to the vision above him; Caleb, hair partially curtaining his face, eyes dark and hooded as he alternated between looking down at Fjord with a deep burning lust or closing them in rapture when he managed to get just the right angle to force out of himself a tortured keening sound that left Fjord in shambles. Fjord wasn’t sure how they’d managed to get there in the first place; a few too many ales for Caleb and whiskeys for Fjord, tantalising promises whispered between the two at the table before Caleb excused himself to bed and Fjord, waiting until he’d finished his last glass, followed after.

It took all of one second after he’d knocked on Caleb’s door to be dragged in and pressed against the wall, the smaller, slighter man pressing the entire length of his body against the half-orc’s.

Caleb said nothing and Fjord dared a glance, opening his golden eyes to look at the man above him who was just as much a vision of lust as Fjord had thought. Cheeks flushed and a pleading expression on his face.

“Fjord, I-“ Caleb let out another agonised whine as he slid down Fjord’s length and buried him as deep as possible, “I can’t-“ he tried once more to articulate what he needed but his voice remained trapped in his throat, hidden underneath the panting breaths and pleading gasps. Fjord could feel the man’s thighs trembling underneath his fingertips, unable to continue through the wracking waves of pleasure, his erection leaking at the tip.

“What do you need, Darlin’?” Fjord asked, sitting up to pull Caleb in close, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin of Caleb’s collarbone, the wizard letting a gasp escape from his swollen lips, bitten red as he rode Fjord chasing an end he couldn’t quite reach. “Would you like me to take over? I’ll make you feel amazing, darlin’ if you’ll let me. Let me have you?” Fjord purred in Caleb’s ear, fingers sliding up Caleb’s thighs to grip his hips tightly, burying himself just that little bit deeper into Caleb’s warmth.

“ _Please_ , Fjord,” Caleb begged, allowing Fjord to flip them over on the bed and press the wizard into the mattress, legs coming to wrap tightly around his waist and arms draped above his head as his fingers grazed the headboard.

“Oh sweetheart, you do beg so nicely,” Fjord whispered, nibbling on Caleb’s jaw as he ground his cock into his lover. “You’ve been holding on so long, it must be painful. Do you want to come?” he asked, getting only another incoherent plea from Caleb as the man’s hand came up to drag deep red lines down Fjord’s back.

“Now I’m sure you can do better. Proper words now or I won’t understand what you’re asking for,” Fjord teased, feeling the bite of Caleb’s nails that most definitely drew small drops of blood from his skin. The reply was something strained, in a language Fjord didn’t understand but had heard Caleb speak under his breath a few times, reading along in books.

“I don’t speak Celestial, Darlin’. One more try and if you ask nicely, I’ll make you come so hard you pass out,” Fjord threatened and promised all at once.

“ _Please fuck me,”_ Caleb hissed, thrusting up against Fjord. The half-orc grinned, his lips brushing against Caleb’s neck as he pulled out until the tip of his cock rest against Caleb’s slick hole. “Oh gods, Fjord _please, I need you,”_ he whined, feeling the teasing pressure against his entrance.

“Gods you sound good like this. Should keep you on edge like this all night,” Fjord mused to himself, but before Caleb could speak again, he thrust in deeply, keeping a steady pace as he fucked whimper after whine out of Caleb’s throat, feeling the nails dig deep in his back and his legs maintain a vice-like grip around Fjord’s hips.

“Would you like me to come inside you? I’ll let you come first, keep you riding that high, draw it out so you’re still comin’ when I fill you up. How does that sound?” Fjord offered and it took one more firm thrust for Caleb to cry out, his orgasm wracking his body and tightening his legs to drag Fjord in as deeply as possible. Fjord kept his promise, thrusting as hard and deep as he could, making sure to keep that perfect angle that had Caleb nearly screaming, head tossed back and russet hair fanned out on the pillow underneath him. It was a brief moment, when Caleb opened his eyes and looked up at Fjord like a man seeing a god and the rasped ‘come for me’ that pushed Fjord over the edge, burying himself deeply into Caleb, feeling his release fill his lover. Caleb whined, a weak spurt of come escaping his own half-erect length as he tipped over the edge once more from the sensation.

Fjord remained there, buried inside Caleb for a while more, slowing his breaths to a crawl against Caleb’s throat as he pressed gentle kisses against the sweat-slick skin and ran his fingers up and down the man’s sides, trying to help bring him down from the extended high.

“I’m never leaving this bed again,” Caleb murmured into Fjord’s temple, getting a laugh in return from the other man. “No, I do believe my legs will never work again. But you broke your promise.”

“Which one?”

“To make me come so hard I pass out,” Caleb reminded, his blue eyes dark and his gently rolling hips speaking of hours more beautiful torment.

“Well, can’t be made a liar now, can I?” Fjord replied, surging forwards to capture Caleb’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
